Mozaik
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Tobio dan Kei saling berkebalikan. Hubungan mereka bagaikan mozaik. Perbedaan-perbedaan yang ada di antara mereka digabung menjadi satu menjadi kesatuan yang unik, namun sangat indah. Tobio selalu merasa beruntung memiliki Kei yang selalu ada di sisinya saat keluarganya tak ada. Begitu juga Kei yang selalu menganggap keberadaan Tobio sebagai sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya.


**Mozaik**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

 **A TsukkiKage Fict**

.

 **Happy Birthday, my dear King ❤**

.

* * *

Aroma kopi yang menguar dari dapur menggelitik penciuman Tsukishima Kei yang masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Hari ini ia libur, cuaca juga semakin dingin, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur adalah hal yang sangat nikmat untuk dilakukan. Tapi aroma kopi kesukaannya yang terus saja menggoda hidungnya, mau tak mau membuat Kei harus bangkit dari 'surga' dunia dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"King, kau selalu tahu cara membangunkanku," gumamnya begitu melihat pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar. Pantas saja aroma kopi yang kuat dari dapur tercium sampai ke kamar.

Kei melirik sebentar kalender yang terpajang di salah satu dinding kamar, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi yang dilakukannya dengan sesekali berjengit ketika merasakan kucuran air dingin dari kran menyentuh kulitnya. Memiliki tubuh kurus membuatnya sangat sensitif dengan cuaca dingin, makanya jika sudah musim dingin seperti sekarang ini, ia selalu tidur dengan memeluk tubuh rajanya.

Kebalikan dari Kei, Kageyama Tobio tidak masalah dengan cuaca dingin. Kei berani taruhan jika ia ke dapur saat ini, Kei akan melihat pria berambut hitam itu berjalan ke sana kemari dengan hanya memakai celana _boxer_ saja— kebiasaan baru Tobio sejak dia pulang dari Amerika sebulan yang lalu.

Benar saja, begitu Kei memasuki area dapur, ia bisa menangkap bayangan Tobio yang hampir telanjang (hanya memakai _boxer_ dengan telanjang dada) sedang memegang gelas yang mengepulkan uap sembari berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang terhubung ke balkon samping apartemen mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," Kei berbisik begitu kedua tangannya berhasil melingkari pinggul Tobio dari belakang. Tubuh pria di dekapannya itu sempat menegang selama beberapa detik karena kaget, tapi kemudian langsung rileks.

"Selamat pagi. Kopimu sudah kusiapkan," balas Tobio yang masih asik memandang pemandangan di luar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau selalu memakai cara yang _kejam_ untuk membangunkanku, King."

Tobio terkekeh. "Kalau tak kubangunkan seperti itu, kau bisa tidur sampai nanti siang, bodoh!"

Kei hanya mendengus, lalu mencium sekilas pipi Tobio sebelum beranjak ke meja konter di mana kopi paginya sudah tersaji. "Sampai kapan kebiasaanmu berjalan dengan setengah telanjang begitu berakhir? Ini sudah musim dingin, apa kau tak kedinginan?" Kei menyeruput kopi susu buatan Tobio. _Enak seperti biasa._

"Aku baru selesai melakukan _treadmill_ , mana mungkin kedinginan." Perhatian Tobio kini beralih pada Kei yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Ia pun lalu ikut bergabung di meja makan, mengisi kursi kosong di samping Kei.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada latihan, 'kan?" Kei mencomot satu lembar roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai strawberry di atasnya.

"Iya, aku libur sampai besok." Berbeda dengan Kei, Tobio mengoleskan selai cokelat kesukaannya di atas roti tawar yang ia ambil. "Kau sendiri? Cuma libur hari ini?"

Kei mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya jatah libur sampai jatah cuti yang kuajukan di tahun baru nanti. Tapi hari ini Kuroo-san mau menggantikanku. Demi hari ini saja katanya."

Sebelah alis Tobio naik. Ia menggigit roti selai cokelatnya sebelum menyuarakan keheranannya, "Memangnya hari ini ada apa? Kau gajian?"

Kei spontan tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal seperti hari ini." Kei menelan habis roti selai strawberry-nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, King." Kei lalu menangkap bibir Tobio yang masih mengunyah sisa rotinya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sedikit pahit, asam dan manis menjadi perpaduan rasa ciuman mereka pagi itu dari gabungan kopi, susu, strawberry dan selai cokelat yang mereka konsumsi.

Wajah Tobio masih menunjukkan keterkejutan begitu Kei melepas ciumannya. Ia baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Tobio. "Terima kasih."

" _Anytime for my King_."

-oo-

Bagi Tobio dan Kei yang tak pernah berlaku romantis (dalam kategori umum) satu sama lain, menyiapkan kue atau kejutan dan sebagainya tidak pernah masuk dalam kamus mereka. Jika Kei yang berulang tahun (meski kebanyakan Tobio melupakannya dan baru mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sehari setelah tanggal 27 September terlewat), Tobio akan mentraktir sekotak besar _strawberry shortcake_ pilihan Kei karena pria berkacamata itu memang merupakan penggila kue berkrim itu. Lalu, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan makan bersama atau berbelanja jika memang ada kebutuhan Kei yang harus dibeli.

Begitu juga dengan ulang tahun Tobio hari ini. Kei tak menyiapkan kado apapun ataupun kejutan. Hadiah pertama yang spontan ia berikan adalah ciuman pagi saat mereka sarapan tadi. Lalu setelah mereka siap mandi dan berpakaian, Kei mengajak Tobio keluar. Mungkin bisa disebut kencan yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah mereka lakukan.

"Toko olahraga?" Tobio bertanya begitu mobil yang dikendarai Kei berhenti di parkiran sebuah toko yang menjual segala peralatan olahraga yang lengkap.

"Kau bilang tapak sepatu olahragamu sudah aus, 'kan? Jadi aku akan membelikannya hari ini. Anggap saja kado ulang tahunmu?" Kei membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin membelikan sepatu olahraga baru untukmu. Tapi baru sempat hari ini," katanya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Tobio ikut turun dari mobil dan berjalan di samping Kei. "Tumben sekali kau mau membelikan sepatu baru untukku. Biasanya kau pelit."

Kei mendengus. "Itu supaya kau menjaga sepatumu dengan lebih baik lagi. Umur sepatu olahragamu selalu pendek karena pemakainya begitu _ganas_ , tidak memberi banyak waktu untuk _dia_ beristirahat."

Tobio hanya terkekeh mendengar sindiran yang baru saja dilontarkan Kei. "Karena kau yang traktir hari ini, jadi aku boleh beli apapun, 'kan? Kebetulan aku ingin membeli _knee pad_ dan _elbow pad_ baru."

"Ya, ya, silakan berbelanja sepuasmu hari ini, King. Paling-paling gajiku akan habis hari ini karenamu." Dan mereka kompak tertawa.

Kei dan Tobio sudah memasuki area toko olahraga yang cukup luas itu. Banyak sekali peralatan yang mendukung berbagai macam cabang olahraga dan semuanya diatur dengan apik. Kei dan Tobio tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan spot di mana segala perlengkapan voli terjual.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, Tuan?" Salah satu pramuniaga toko menghampiri mereka.

"Kami sedang mencari sepatu olahraga untuknya," Kei menjawab sembari menunjuk Tobio dengan ibu jarinya. "Bisa rekomendasikan sepatu yang paling nyaman dipakai dan berbahan bagus juga tahan lama?" Kei masih sibuk menanyai si pramuniaga saat Tobio berjalan ke arah sepatu olahraga berwarna hitam dengan _less_ biru tua yang terpajang sendiri di display-nya.

"Wah, selera Anda memang bagus, Tuan." Si pramuniaga memuji pilihan Tobio yang sudah terpikat dengan salah satu produk yang mereka jual. "Sepatu ini baru saja masuk dan cuma kami jual sebanyak tiga pasang. Ini yang terakhir," jelas si pramuniaga.

" _Limited edition_?" Kei meneguk ludahnya. Sudah siap saja dengan nominal harga yang akan disebut si pramuniaga. _Selera raja memang harus yang berkelas, ya?_ Kei meratap dalam hati.

"Iya, Tuan. Hanya tiga pasang yang lolos masuk ke sini."

"Harganya?" Dan si pramuniaga menyebut nominal yang cukup membuat Kei mengelus dada. _Dua bulan ke depan aku harus banting tulang,_ batinnya meringis. "Aku ambil satu. Tolong dibungkus." Kei tentu saja tidak mungkin menolak membeli sepatu itu jika ekspresi Tobio saat memandangnya begitu berbinar. Apalagi karena sepatu itu, sedari tadi Tobio tak pernah memalingkan perhatiannya barang sedetik saja kepadanya. Bahkan mungkin pria itu tak sadar dengan harga sepatu yang selangit.

"Eh?" Perhatian Tobio akhirnya beralih ke Kei yang sudah menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang pramuniaga. "Kau tidak perlu membelikan sepatu yang ini, Kei." Oh, ternyata Tobio masih sadar dengan harga sepatu yang mahal.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar cepat. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama berputar di toko ini untuk mencari sepatu yang pas denganmu. Selagi ada yang cocok, ambil saja."

Benar. Tobio dan Kei memang bukan tipe pembelanja yang hobi menawar dikarenakan mereka tak pintar berbasa-basi. Makanya mereka selalu berbelanja di tempat-tempat yang harga barang-barangnya sudah tidak bisa dinegosiasikan lagi.

"Sekarang pilih saja _pads_ yang kauinginkan."

" _Pads-_ nya kubayar saja."

"Tidak perlu. Sudahlah, cepat pilih. Hari ini semuanya aku yang bayar. Jarang-jarang aku berbaik hati, 'kan? Kita masih harus pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini."

"Ke mana lagi?"

"Aku mau makan _strawberry shortcake_ edisi spesial di toko kue langgananku _._ "

Tobio mendengus, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sepertinya yang berulang tahun jadi terbalik."

Dan Kei hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

-oo-

"Tahun baru kau libur, 'kan?" Kei bertanya begitu pesanan kuenya tiba. Mereka sudah berada di toko kue langganan Kei. Ia memesan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ yang spesial dibuatkan untuknya (karena sang _chef_ sudah mengenalnya dekat) dan segelas _strawberry milkshake_ untuknya, sedangkan Tobio cukup dengan hanya memesan segelas cokelat hangat saja. Melihat pesanan Kei saja Tobio sudah _eneg_ sendiri.

"Hmm, ya. Tapi pelatih cuma memberi waktu libur tiga hari. Setelah itu kami akan berangkat ke Osaka untuk latih tanding."

"Ya, sudah. Kau berangkat ke Osaka dari Miyagi saja."

"Kenapa dari Miyagi?" Tobio mengaduk cokelat panasnya sembari menikmati ekspresi kenikmatan Kei yang sedang menyantap potongan _cake_ kesukaannya.

"Aku ingin merayakan tahun baru di Miyagi."

Tobio tak membalas dan Kei menyadari ekspresinya yang langsung berubah. Pandangan sepasang mata gelap Tobio kini beralih pada lalu lalang orang di luar toko.

"Ibu menyuruhku membawamu ke rumah saat tahun baru. Ingin merayakan tahun baru bersamamu katanya. Kakak dan Saeko-san juga akan pulang membawa Akira." Kei menyinggung tentang keluarga baru kakaknya yang sudah dikaruniai seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat.

"Eh?" Mata Tobio langsung memancarkan ketertarikan, perhatiannya kembali terarahkan pada Kei yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Akira-kun juga ikut?"

Kei mengangguk. "Kau belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali sejak dia lahir, 'kan? Jadi tahun baru nanti adalah waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana?"

Tobio ber-hmm ragu, menimbang-nimbang ajakan Kei itu. "Ayah dan ibuku tidak pulang tahun ini, jadi rasanya janggal jika harus pulang ke rumah di Miyagi yang kosong."

"Siapa bilang aku menyuruhmu pulang ke rumahmu? Yang mengundang 'kan ibuku, jadi kita akan menginap di rumahku nanti."

Tobio tertegun. Ia tentu saja senang dengan undangan dari keluarga Kei yang begitu menerimanya sejak mereka mengumumkan tentang hubungan tidak biasa yang mereka jalani. Tapi sedikit banyak Tobio masih merasa tidak enak dengan Kei karena dari pihak keluarganya sendiri, seperti tidak ada lampu hijau dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kei mengulurkan tangan panjangnya dan mengacak rambut hitam Tobio. "Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kepalamu bisa berasap, Yang Mulia."

Ledekan Kei sekarang terdengar lebih menghibur daripada saat dulu mereka di SMA. "Baiklah, kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama keluargamu di Miyagi. Kira-kira aku harus membelikan apa untuk Akira-kun nanti? Kau punya rekomendasi, Kei?"

Hari itu, tanggal 22 Desember, di musim dingin yang tak terlalu disukai Kei, mereka menghabiskan hari ulang tahun Tobio di toko kue langganan Kei sambil bercerita banyak hal. Tak perlu mengunjungi banyak tempat untuk berkencan atau menghabiskan momen spesial. Bagi mereka, jika punya waktu barang sehari saja mereka bisa bersama, sudah menjadi waktu yang begitu berharga.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Selamat ulang tahun, rajaku dan Kei #eh xD \^o^/

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe abis.

Semoga kalian suka :3

Sampai jumpa di fict TsKg-ku yg lain~

Sign,

C.C

22122016


End file.
